Walk A Mile In Her Shoes
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: What happens when Heather somehow catches Justin in one embarrassing moment? Well... see for yourself. Rated T for God-knows-what.


**"Walk A Mile In Her Shoes"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Total Drama, you're dead wrong, buddy. So here's a nice Heather/Justin drabble for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was perhaps another day in Camp Wawanakwa and Heather was busy trying to get the gum out of her hair, courtesy of Gwen. It was just like saltwater taffy stuck to a rock and trying to get it out but to no avail. Imagine if she pulled the gum right out of her hair, it would cause a bit of a bald spot to appear on the top of head. She was trying desperately to get the gum off of her, but with every yank, she yelped in pain.

"OWW!" Heather screamed as she pulled her hair more, but that gum kept sticking to her like a damn spider monkey. "Damn you, Gwen! Geez, this hurts like a frickin' bear trap!"

As Heather kept on pulling, the male model who was named Justin seemed to appear.

"Hey, Heather... I gotta ask you something."

"Why are you even asking me when I got some damn gum in my hair that I've been trying to get rid of?" Heather lashed out at him carefully as she kept on pulling.

"Well, good luck with that..." Justin muttered as he itched the back of his neck, "I just wanted to know if you got a compact mirror I can borrow. Owen accidentally sat on mine."

"I don't even know why you need a compact mirror. You shouldn't be such a girly man." Heather said as she still kept her attention on the huge bathroom mirror.

"For your information, I only use a compact mirror so I won't get any sudden blemishes. A model like me needs to stay pure and smooth 24/7." Justin said through explanation, "So can I borrow your compact mirror? I promise I'll give it back to you."

"If it'll get you off my back, sure, you can borrow it." Heather said to him as Justin suddenly reached for her compact mirror that was in her purse, "But lord help me if anything happens to that mirror of mine, you can forget walking without those nads of yours."

"You won't be disappointed." Justin said as he was about to leave the bathroom, but as Heather suddenly looked at his face, she noticed something strange in him.

"Justin... are you wearing lipstick?" Heather said in a very suspicious tone.

Hearing this from the Queen Bee, the male model needed to make up a little excuse.

"Uh, no... my lips got bloody because Geoff accidentally threw a football in my face and now I gotta see where the part of my lips bled. You probably wouldn't understand..." Justin said in little nonsense as he left Heather's sight.

"Sure didn't look like blood to me..." Heather muttered as she focused right on the bathroom mirror trying to roll the sticky gum right off her hair. "Geez, this thing's stuck to me than I thought... Gotta get my mirror so I can scrape it off..."

Heather then looked right in her purse and tried to find another compact mirror. Unfortunately, she couldn't even find one all around her purse. However, she only remembered that Justin had borrowed it several seconds ago.

"Damn it..." Heather muttered to herself as she got her purse, "I guess I gotta ask Justin for the mirror back..."

As soon as she left for the bathroom minutes later, Heather decided to rush over there just like a rabid jackrabbit would ever could.

She then approached the boys cabin where Justin was. She then knocked the door furiously.

"Justin, I know you're there! I need my mirror back so I can scrape the gum off my hair!" Heather exclaimed as she kept knocking, but still there was no answer to begin with. She decided to knock and speak once more, "Justin, I know damn well you can hear me! Don't think you can ignore me any much longer."

Still no answer. Losing her patience finally, Heather decided to just barge in without any reason whatsoever.

"Okay, Justin... I want to know why you've been ignor-"

Then, suddenly... Heather was cut off by a really disturbing sight even that she didn't want to see.

She ended up seeing Justin with her compact mirror...

...all covered in her makeup...

...dressed in her own hot pants...

...decked out in Heather's halter top...

...and posing with a strut. It was clear that Justin had gone drag, while he was showing off to the sound of 'Working My Way Back To You' by The Spinners. Heather was just stunned speechless by this.

"Justin? What the hell are you doing dressing in my clothes?" Heather replied to him as he suddenly turned around and saw The Queen Bee right at his doorstep and just jumped, being scared out of his Hawaiian mind.

"Ack, Heather! It's not what you think!" Justin exclaimed as he tried to think of a excuse once more. "Um, I just wanted to see what was like to... um, be a woman for a day!"

Heather was not clearly buying Justin's tale one bit. She kept staring at him with that cold Canadian glare of hers. It was like her glare was telling Justin the entire truth.

"Okay, I lost to Duncan on a bet and now I have to dress like this for the entire week! I hope you're happy now!" Justin exclaimed as he left for the bathroom in a huff, but not without turning to Heather, "Oh, by the way, if I was to be wearing clothes like this, I would be a lot more feminine like you. Can't metrosexual guys be like this for a turn-on for hot women that fall for me?"

As Justin finally left Heather's sight, her whole brain was now infected with such images as Justin dressing like her. She somehow shook those images off and spoke on.

"I really gotta ask him to quit drinking some of that ranch. I swear, it's messing his whole brain..." Heather muttered as she took her compact mirror that Justin borrowed and left a bit blandly. Pretty much an indication that secrets are best kept secret...

...for perhaps a very long time.

* * *

**Justin dressed as Heather? Okay, I've seen worse I suppose...**

**Anyway, what did you broski's think? Make sure to leave a comment after you read and review! WINNING!**


End file.
